


Можно тебя сейчас?

by Shadow_Kissed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Family Issues, Love/Hate, Rey Solo, Romance, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, or maybe not
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Kissed/pseuds/Shadow_Kissed
Summary: Она появилась в их доме, когда ей было 16 лет. Хан представляет ее своей дочерью. Худая, недокормленная, она похожа на дикого зверька, которого решили приручить. Лея тепло обнимает ее, говоря, что наслышана и рада их встрече. Люк пожимает руку Хану, хваля за достойный поступок. Бен не понимает, почему только он один видит в ней предательство отца? Как может быть, что он - единственный, кто не готов принять свою новую сестру с дурацким именем Рей?





	Можно тебя сейчас?

**Author's Note:**

> Да-да, тема избита сама по себе, как сюжет, тема избита и в фандоме. Но я не претендую на изобретение велосипеда. Фанфик по большей части моя личная попытка в любимый жанр "психология" и желание избавиться от навязчивой идеи

Она появляется в их доме за месяц до двадцатилетия Бена. Хан представляет ее своей дочерью. Худая, явно недокормленная, она похожа на дикого зверька, которого решили приручить. Бен замечает, как она неуверенно жмется на входе, но Хан чуть ли не толкает ее внутрь комнаты, где девчонку подхватывает его мать. Лея тепло обнимает эту захватчицу, (у Бена других слов не находится), говоря, что наслышана и рада наконец их встрече. Видно, что сама девчонка ей не поверила. А кто бы поверил в здравом уме женщине, чей муж привел в семейный дом дочь, нагулянную на стороне? Но Бен-то знает, что его мать искренна и открыто расположена к этой незнамо-откуда явившейся. Уж он-то научился читать эмоции Леи Органы-Соло с полутона голоса или с любого украдкой брошенного взгляда. 

Не желая наблюдать продолжение этого балагана, Бен отворачивается, чтобы стать свидетелем еще большего абсурда: Люк пожимает руку Хану, хваля за достойный поступок. Это все больше напоминает цирк... Как может быть, что он один шокирован? Нет, допустимо, что они знали о намерениях Хана, но как они могут быть так радушны и доброжелательны!? Уж Люк-то мог позволить себе врезать Хану пару раз по челюсти за оскорбление сестры? Бен считал, что ФБРовцам не пристало бояться насилия, даже при условии, что Люк всегда старался быть уравновешенным и максимально избегать конфликтов. Но вместо этого он видит, как дядя присоединяется к разговору женской половины компании и вежливо интересуется у «этой», как прошла дорога и легко ли она перенесла перелет. 

Девчонка что-то лепечет осторожно, тихо, будто не в силах поверить свалившемуся счастью. Бену не хочется слышать и звука от ее ответа, но этот тонкий голосок проникает под кожу, доводя до бешенства своей скромной мелодичностью. Он рычит, и пользуясь тем, что все отвлечены, разворачивается, чтобы покинуть этот театр абсурда. Знакомиться с новоиспеченной сестрой он совершенно не намерен. Бен все еще не понимает, почему только он один видит в этой тщедушной девчонке следы предательства отца? 

Планам сбыться не суждено.

— Бен, ну что же ты. Подойди, познакомься, — окликает его Хан, таким бодрым тоном, что у парня к горлу подкатывает только что законченный обед. Медленно развернувшись, он возвращается, но проходит мимо девчонки, между делом осознав, что так и не удосужился вслушаться, как ее зовут. Он замечает ее колкий, но полный неясной надежды взгляд, пока идет в ее сторону. Неужели наивно думает, что он будет к ней так же радушен, как его чокнутая семейка? Дура!

Дойдя до отца, он некоторое время молча смотрит в глаза своего старика, пытаясь прочесть хоть каплю раскаяния, страха или чего-то вроде того, что должны испытывать порядочные мужчины, оказавшиеся в подобной ситуации, но глаза Хана были ясны, тверды в своем решение и в них искрила привычная для старшего Соло насмешка. Не совсем соображая, что делает, Бен сжимает левую руку в кулак и с размаху бьет отца. 

За спиной слышатся охи, вскрики, даже ругательство, скорее всего Люка, для Бена все, как в вакууме, после собственного поступка.

— Предатель. — выплевывает он склонившемуся от удара Хану, и рывком вылетает через входную дверь. Мать и Люк кричат ему вслед, требуют, чтобы он вернулся, но Хан одергивает их одним словом.

Бен даже благодарен, что хоть в праве злиться ему не отказано. Оборачиваться не хотелось, но на секунду он задумывается, как отреагировала на сцену «сестричка». Может, решит сбежать куда-подальше от психа-брата. Было бы неплохо.

***  
Рей смотрит вслед этому непонятному парню, лица которого даже не успела толком разглядеть, только облик. Его массивная, по мужски грубая фигура быстро удалялась от дома, его черные волосы (более длинные, чем она когда-либо видела у представителей мужского пола) развивались на ветру, и в каждом шаге чувствовалась такая ярость, что Рей невольно съежилась.

— Не волнуйся, Бен вернется. — обещает ей доброжелательно мужчина, представившийся Люком. Он брат жены ее отца, но Хан успел рассказать ей, что и для него самого Скайуокер, как родной.

— Когда остынет. — слышит она мрачную ремарку от ее отца.

Ее отца. Она все еще не могла свыкнуться с этой мыслью, но, Господи, ей так нравилось постоянно повторять это словосочетание. Рей никогда не думала, что у нее вообще будет что-то подобное: наличие отца, настоящего, родного, свого. 

Когда Хан появился на пороге ее дома, поправка, дома ее опекуна, Ункара Платта, Рей не знала, что и думать. Слова казались сказочными, и она все время ждала подвох. Только год Рей жила у Платта, который был ей кем-то вроде племянника по жене ее троюродного дяди, или как-то так, на самом деле, ни он, ни Рей до конца сами не поняли, кем именно друг другу приходились. И уж конечно, отеческим теплом его отношение не отличалось. Платту от нее была нужна только подпись на аренду квартиры, которая досталась ей от матери и работа в его мастерской. Она ненавидела этот год в доме чужого человека и была бы счастлива убраться оттуда при первой возможности, но он был ее единственный опекун до совершеннолетия, и иначе она оказалась бы в детдоме. А Платт не хотел лишаться шанса получить новую недвижимость. К слову, документы она, конечно, не подписала, и вообще ничего ему не оставила. Как только появился Хан, она с его помощью продала квартиру, забрав все самое ценное с собой, и тем самым, отрезала себе любые пути к возвращению в родной город Джакку. Ей там делать было больше нечего. 

Всю жизнь рядом была только мама. Ее сверхзаботливая, вечно работающая, чтобы прокормить их, глубоко болеющая мама. Когда мамы год назад не стало, для Рей большим шоком оказалась даже не сама смерть, а понимание, что уже три года ее мать страдала от рака и не обмолвилась дочери ни словом. А ведь их главным обещанием друг другу было «не врать».

Рей до сих пор не могла простить ей случившегося…Если бы она знала, она бы обязательно постаралась помочь маме…Она бы смогла. Она бы поддержала ее. Она бы работала, (многие дети начинают в 12), и тогда у ее матери может был бы шанс выжить. 

Если бы мама только сказала, Рей обязательно нашла бы способ изменить все. Тогда ей никогда не пришлось бы потерять маму, она никогда бы не осталась одна. Рей убеждала себя так каждый вечер перед сном, после каждой стычки с Платтом, после каждой насмешки в школе, пущенной ей вслед.

Отца в ее жизни никогда не было. Рей знала о нем только две вещи: он водил старый Falcon модели Millennium и у него был брелок: позолоченные игральные кости. На самом деле, она даже не знала наверняка, что именно этот весьма не конкретный человек — ее отец. Мать никогда не говорила о нем, но однажды Рей нашла у нее под подушкой черно-белую и сильно размытую фотокарточку. На фото мужчина был повернут спиной к фотографу, в руке свисали игральные кубики (позднее она нашла такие же в вещах матери и стала носить их как талисман), и он направлялся к стоящему неподалеку автомобилю. Рей увлеклась механикой только потому, что хотела выяснить модель машины, изучить ее, узнать о ней все.

А потом, этот неизвестный отец вдруг появляется в ее жизни все на той же машине и с все теми же кубиками, прикрепленными к ключам от дома. К этому моменту Рей настолько раздавлена собственным одиночеством, что цепляется за Хана без всяких претензий, вроде «где он был?», «почему он бросил их с мамой?» и других, само собой вытекающих из подобной ситуации вопросов. Она просто хотела снова обрести собственный дом, и ей было плевать, что отец появился из неоткуда.

Потом Рей получит ответы на все вопросы: Хан был женат, с ее матерью Кирой он познакомился, когда был на грани развода, и именно она уговорила Соло вернуться в семью, которую он любил, но был слишком молод и горд, чтобы признать это. Разумеется, он ничего не узнал о беременности Киры. И даже о ее смерти он узнал совершенно случайно. А когда узнал, что у нее осталась несовершеннолетняя дочь, не смог остаться в стороне. Посоветовавшись с женой, он приехал забрать девочку в их дом. Его семья ждет ее, и его жена, Лея, действительно хочет с ней познакомиться. В последнем утверждении Рей сильно сомневалась: женщина, которая примет дочь от любовницы, должна быть святой, а судя по мимолетным рассказам отца святой Лея точно не была. 

Однако, когда она вошла в просторный, богато обставленный дом, который включал в себя, наверное, с десяток их с матерью квартир, с накрытым столом, какие Рей видела только в фильмах и журналах, она с удивлением поняла, что ее действительно ждали. Лея была так приветлива, ее улыбка - такой светлой, что, если женщина и притворялась, Рей была счастлива обмануться. И даже Люк, брат-близнец Леи, отнесся к ней почти по-родственному. И только новообретенный брат…

— Бен остынет. Не огорчайся, пожалуйста, Рей. Он обязательно вернется и познакомится с тобой, как подобает. — ободряюще пообещала ей Лея, приобняв за плечи, и вежливо подтолкнув к обеденному столу. — Давайте праздновать.

Рей скептически смотрит на пока пустую тарелку, стоящую перед ней, думая про себя, что на самом деле, она и не думала обижаться. По правде, Бен единственный отреагировал ровно так, как и должен был. Рей прекрасно понимает, что собой представляет: живое свидетельство измены Хана брачным клятвам несколько лет назад. И доброжелательная улыбка Леи в свете этого понимания казалась Рей сюрреалистичной. 

Но при всей ее подозрительности, сказочная, убаюкивающая теплота за ужином, во время которого Люк и Лея забрасывали ее вопросами о жизни в Джакку, а Хан рассказывал веселые истории из молодости всех троих, окутала Рей непривычным ощущением крепкой семьи и почти заставила поверить, что она здесь желанный гость. 

Они проговорили до темноты, и она понемногу стала узнавать о новой семье больше. Она уже знала, что отец когда-то работал военным пилотом, но потом ушел в гражданскую авиацию, чтобы чаще бывать дома, на Корусанте. 

Лея, как выяснилось, бывший сенатор, ушедший на покой, но по просьбе жителей занявшая пост главы городского совета. И честно говоря, когда Рей провела с миссис Органа-Соло пару часов, она перестала удивляться такой высокой должности у женщины. В Джакку все словно застряли в 50-х, где женщина не должна была подниматься выше кухарки и экономки. Но такую, как Лея, за плиту не поставишь и тряпкой не заткнешь. В этой женщине было столько ума, силы и чувства собственного достоинства, что не оставалось сомнений, если бы она хотела, она легко устроила бы революцию во всем мире и выиграла ее. 

Люк сначала показался полной противоположностью: тихий, совсем не такой властный, как сестра, его мягкая манера говорить в противовес уверенному голосу Леи и насмешливому тону Хана навевала мысль о бесхарактерности, но пара замечаний, сделанных Скайуокером чете Соло, глубокий взгляд, которым он пронзил Рей, дал понять, что в этом человеке скрыта гораздо большая мощь, чем он желал показать окружающим. Когда Рей услышала о его профессии, сомнений в оценке не осталось. Люк был главой департамента по подготовке новых агентов в Академии ФБР. Вряд ли такой пост могут занимать слабые личности. 

Поразительно, ее собственный отец в кругу семьи был даже очаровательней, чем ей показалось, пока они ехали на Falcon из аэропорта в его дом. Он часто шутил, говорил больше, чем близнецы и Рей вместе взятых, и вечно порывался ей что-то показать. Рей с отцом уже выяснили, что у обоих глубокая любовь к технике и механике, и Хан даже несколько раз пытался уволочь Рей в гараж, но Лея решительно пресекала его попытки. Хан тут же успокаивался под строгим взглядом жены, и хотя Рей должна была бы испытывать ревность за свою мать, глядя на отношения отца с его женой, она не могла не признать, что понимает, почему мама отпустила Хана. Это было бы неправильно… Соло обожал жену, обожал своего шурина, обожал сына, и на секунду Рей пожалела, что вмешалась своим существованием в мир этой семьи. 

И тут же эгоистично захотела быть ее частью. Хотя бы искусственно, пока иллюзия не разрушится оглушительным боем часов в полночь, возвращая ее в реальность. 

Бам! Вместо часов подошла входная дверь. Блудный сын вернулся в родные пенаты, разрушая мирную атмосферу вечерней болтовни. Он чертовски пьян, и чертовски значило, что степень его опьянения Рей унюхала даже раньше, чем посмотрела на него. 

Бен, шатаясь на своих двоих, тяжело приваливается к стене и взирает на них с удушающим коктейлем презрения, ненависти и боли. Все и каждый были предателями в его глазах: Хан - за то, что притащил эту оборванку в дом; Лея - в том, что приняла ее; Люк - что не воспротивился происходящему. А эта… с каким-то идиотским пучком волос и огромными глазами во все лицо, пусть и не была предательницей, ненавистна Бену одним фактом своего существования в мире этой семьи.

Тишину, повисшую от его эффектного появления, решает нарушить первой Лея. Нежно, ласково она улыбается сыну и показывает на стул рядом с собой и напротив девчонки.

— Бен, садись. Мы как раз собирались начать десерт.

Младший Соло с наглой, пьяной улыбкой отвешивает насмешливый поклон почтенному обществу и презрительно отвечает:

— Боюсь, я не обучался на клоуна, чтобы участвовать в подобном цирке. Развлекайтесь. 

Отлепившись от стены, он направляется к лестнице на второй этаж, но вдогонку гремит звучный бас отца:

— Как ты с матерью разговариваешь, нахал. Немедленно сядь за стол! — но Бен даже не думает обернуться. Авторитет отца пал для него ровно в ту минуту, когда на пороге появилась его нагулянная «дочурка».

— Щенок! — выплюнул с досадой Хан, утыкаясь носом в стакан, в котором уже не осталось и капли виски. 

— Он имеет право злиться. Вы даже не предупредили его о подобных переменах. — замечает с легким укором Люк, продолжая всматриваться в уже опустевшую лестницу. — С его характером ничего удивительного, что он бесится. Не дави на него, рано или поздно, Бен сам найдет для себя точку покоя.

Рей переводит взгляд на притихшую Лею, тяжело опустившуюся на свой стул. Вопреки ожиданиям, обвинения ее во всех грехах, и в особенности, в разрушении мира в семье она во взгляде матери Бена так и не увидела. Или ей просто не хотелось видеть, а Лея всего лишь истинный политик. А может, Рей просто надумывает, потому что чувство вины беспощадно пожирает ее изнутри. 

Настроение на десерт пропало...И наверняка, не только у нее. Спасая всех от неудобства и ловушки вежливости, она обращается к Лее:

— Знаете, может, десерт стоит отложить до выходных? — Сегодня только четверг, а Хан уже успел рассказать ей, что в воскресение в доме Соло всегда семейный обед, на котором обычно присутствует не только вся семья, но и второй пилот Хана, его лучший друг и почти член семьи — Чед Чубакка. - По правде, я устала с дороги, да и вещи надо разобрать, где я могу это сделать?  
Рей надеется, что ее предложение спасет положение, она понимает, что никто не хочет показаться грубым с ней, отказывая ей в продолжении приветственного обеда из-за вспышки гнева Бена, но похоже, никому не лезет кусок торта после разыгравшейся сцены. 

Ее слова были встречены с энтузиазмом: мужчины тут же вызвались принести ее багаж, а Лея устремилась показать Рей ее новую комнату и все мелочи, которые хозяйка дома приготовила для новой жительницы.

Вечер мог закончиться совершенно замечательно, если бы выходя из ванной (боже, у нее была своя собственная ванная, впервые в жизни) она не столкнулась нос к носу с Беном..с братом. 

Парень стоит у стены, скрестив руки. Запах алкоголя немного выветрился, хотя все еще окружает младшего Соло, как невидимый эфир. На расстоянии было незаметно, но стоя рядом, Рей осознает, что он очень высокий. Даже выше Хана. И намного шире отца в плечах. По правде говоря, Бен просто огромный и давит на Рей своей массивностью, занимая собой весь проход к комнате.

— Сколько бы ты не пыталась, тебе не отмыться, помойщица.

Рей вспыхивает, и на порыве дергается в сторону Бена, зло сжав кулаки, но вовремя останавливает себя. Она не закончит первый день в новой семье дракой с их сыном. Не говоря уж о том, что она больше вреда причинит себе, чем ему.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что восторга от моего появления ты не испытываешь, да и не должен, но я не помойщица, и у меня есть имя. Меня зовут Рей.

— Нет, ты именно помойщица. Только мусорщики лазают по чужим дворам и подбирают объедки за другими. И мне плевать на твое имя. — шипит ей Бен, прибивая ее своими злыми словами к двери ванной, а через мгновение уже разворачивается и исчезает в своей комнате, оставив ее униженно прижимать к себе полотенце, будто оно хоть как-то может служить щитом от его ненависти.


End file.
